Love is Pain
by Angelic Temptress
Summary: Harley reflects on her love for the Joker.


"Love is Pain"

By: The Angelic Temptress

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: None

A/N: The origin of Harley Quinn is based on a combination of B:TAS episodes and the "No Man's Land" series. The mention of Harley as a constellation comes from the comic _Emperor Joker_.

A/N: Thanks, xffan-2000. :-)

She was hurting. Her puddin' had been rough with her that night. She understood why. He was frustrated with the "Rat-man" and his knack for being a spoilsport.

Harley watched Mister J climb off of the mattress as she pulled the thin sheet over her body. She brought her knees to her chest to lie in the fetal position. She had gotten very good at ignoring the pain and the fresh bruises he'd given her in the past, but tonight felt different.

One of the hyenas followed him into the next room, laughing.

Sometimes she didn't remember being cheerful. Even before she freed herself from the restraints thick-rimmed glasses and a white lab coat generated, she couldn't remember ever being truly happy.

Harleen had no family when she'd met him. She had enveloped herself in her schooling and in her career. The human mind was the only object that had interested her, that had brought her pleasure. His mind, however, had caught her off guard.

After she'd spent time interviewing and analyzing the Joker, it had felt as if he was the therapist and she was the one needing an ear to spill her life story into. Mister J had turned the tables. He had understood her loneliness and her need to escape her numbing, normal, and sane life.

She remembered coming home once to find a dozen red roses waiting for her. They had been left with a card signed "J." Harley never wondered how he had gotten someone in her apartment, and she didn't care. She was too busy crying.

No one had ever given her flowers before.

He made her laugh like no one ever could. Then he made Harley fall for him. She had proved her love and complete commitment when she aided the Joker in escaping Arkham.

Ivy and Batman both had advised her to leave him, but she knew Mister J loved her because he hadn't crossed the line, because he hadn't gotten rid of her. He'd gotten close on several occasions, but something inside of him always let her go. Something inside of him liked laying his red lips atop hers, liked loving her, and liked her company.

That's why she didn't hold nights like these against him. For every bruise he gave her, there was a kiss. For every growl, there was a smile. For every mean name, there was a sweet word and an apology. Harley couldn't get herself to hate him, couldn't get herself to think she deserved better than him. He was a prize, her prize.

He had found her in Arkham Asylum. He had been the one who read between her lines, who knew there was a Harley Quinn hidden inside Harleen Quinzel.

"Harley," Joker whispered as he returned beneath the covers. She rolled over to face him. She hadn't realized that she had been crying until she tried to look at him. Her vision was clouded.

"Yeah, Puddin'?" she choked out.

Joker smiled and touched her face with one of his white hands. He kissed her with his dry, cracked lips, and she kissed him back.

She smiled.

He had once told her he wouldn't have the heart to destroy her along with the universe, that he'd rather have her be a part of the constellations. This way, he could look up and see her whenever he wanted.

Most would have ditched as soon as they saw that red flag. Harley did the opposite. She had run toward it, had become a part of it, and now wore it proudly. It was the most romantic thing any man had ever said to her, and she wasn't about to turn away from him.

"I have a new plan for the Bat."

"Yay," she squeaked with an exaggerated grin and a slightly unhappy tone. Besides money, mayhem, slaughter, and his weaponized toys, Batman was the one thing that always managed to tear her love's attention from his Harley Quinn.

His focus moved from her blue eyes and to the dummy Batman he kept in the room. As Joker's smile widened, Harley knew he was relishing in his plans.

After loving her again, but in a manner in which he could savor their union, Mister J closed his eyes. He started to snore about ten minutes later.

Harley didn't sleep that night. She was too busy thinking about her puddin's obsession and the small part she had to play in killing him.


End file.
